


Consequences

by SenateOfShock



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenateOfShock/pseuds/SenateOfShock
Summary: Ted found out that Lily was cheating on Marshall. He wants to tell Marshall, but things don't go to plan.
Relationships: Lily Aldrin/Ted Mosby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Marshall! “, Ted yelled as he entered the Eriksen flat.

“Oh, Hi Ted”, Lily answered. “Marshall is still at work. Can I do anything for you though?”

“Oh, ah, I just wanted to ask Marshall if he… ah… wanted to go golfing.”

Obviously Ted didn’t want to tell Lily why he really wanted to speak to Marshall. It was a serious matter concerning Lily herself. Now he had talked himself into some nonsense about golfing and didn’t know what to say. This now was a really embarrassing situation for every party involved. Ted was sweating as he thought of a valid story he could cheaply sell to Lily.

“Golfing?” Lily asked, already suspicious.

He had to think about something quick. Really he just wanted to wait for Marshall to come home and talk to him. Now that option was not possible because of the nonsense he talked together. 

Golfing? Really Ted? You’re better than this!

Ted rhyming together the golfing situation probably had to do something with the important thing he needed to tell Marshall. This was really urgent and it could change the lives of the gang forever. He really didn’t want Marshall’s and Lily’s relationship to end but he also would feel guilty not telling him because Marshall would live a lie without having a clue.

“Yeah… Golfing… is that so weird? I mean Marshall Loves golfing, right?”

“No, I don’t think he ever golfed. Say, Ted, what is really going on here?”

“Alright here we go. I saw you kissing some random guy in the Pub.”

“Ahhm… that must have been someone else you saw there, Ted. I would never betray Marshmallow like that.”

“No, definitely was you.”

Ted really anticipated Lily’s reaction. He was 100% super ultra-sure that it was Lily he saw in the corner of McLaren’s pub. He honestly would before having seen it with his own eyes laughed at anybody suggesting that Lily Aldrin was a dirty cheater. He always was sure she was deeply in love with Marshall. Now he could only say that about the latter. And he thought it was unfair. Marshall always did his best trying to be the best husband for Lily. When he and Ted were talking privately Ted knew in his heart that by the way Marshall talked about Lily he would give an arm for her to not lose a hair. He still had some hope in his heart left that it in fact was not Lily but some other red headed girl kissing someone passionately. But in his mind knew it was her. Maybe there was an explanation to this, maybe there was some hope for Marshall’s life not to be ruined. It was funny really. How one gives his best always and anytime and another is just not pleased with that and always wants more and more.

“Alright, it might have been me, but you need to understand me, Ted. Marshall had been at work all day the last month, so momma needed her sugar.”

“I don’t think that justifies…”

“I’ll show you my tits.”

“What?”

“You’ll be silent if I show you my tits.”

“Lily, this is serious. You can’t betray Marshall like that.”

“And I’m also serious. I know I can get you with this.”

“Lily are you delusional? Can you just explain this right now? Did you fuck him?”

Ted was just more and more amazed how Lily didn’t really care at all about Marshall. She thought she could just show off her tits and all would be forgotten? Although those tits sure were nice, he could not let her have her way. Ted tried to reconstruct the situation and find out if Lily did have sex with the stranger that night. Ted had been sitting at their usual Table with Robin. They were drinking and joking around. It was just a casual evening with most of the gang gone. Barney was in Vegas visiting a friend of his, while Marshall had to work on a really difficult case late into the night, not knowing what his significant other was up to. The latter was supposed to be sick as Ted asked her to come to the Pub too, but she excused herself and said she didn’t feel well. Now she somehow found out when Robin and Ted had left and then had entered the Pub. Luckily (or not) Ted had forgotten his jacket. When he came back he saw Lily kissing someone passionately in the corner. She did not notice him as he was standing really far away with his jacket in his hand not really wanting to do anything. Going to her and exposing her would be really embarrassing in front of everyone and he did not want to do that to Lily. Ted noticed the look on Lily’s face. She looked like she was really feeling this. That was all he knew. Now he needed to hear the rest from Lily. What happened after that? Did she hop into bed with the stranger?

“Alright, I will talk. A you sure you won’t just take the tits?”

As Ted said nothing with an angry look she continued: “So I did kiss him in the Pub that night, you saw that right.”

“Did you go on with it, did you fuck him?”

After she said nothing for about five seconds and Ted was about to repeat his question, Lily suddenly burst into tears.

“How could I do this? What have I done to Marshall? He can never trust me again. What was I thinking? Just sleeping with a stranger? Please Ted, what should I do?”

Ted was really surprised how things turned out. After the titties thing he didn’t think Lily would realize what she had done. However seeing her like that, crying and sobbing, he felt bad for her and almost didn’t want to tell this to Marshall. Was this her fault really? What can humans really do about their deepest instincts? Wasn’t it really Marshall’s fault for not caring about his wife? He was really torn back and forth between thinking that Lily betrayed marriage and her husband by having sex with another man and that it was Marshalls fault for not supplying the demands of his spouse and not giving her the attention she needed. He knew that Lily probably just wanted to get out of this. He remembered the offer with the tits. Maybe Lily was still down for a deal.

“C’mon Lily stand up. We’ll get you a tissue. It’s fine.”

“Thanks, Ted. You’re in the right here, I did wrong.”

“Well Marshall also did his part. He is at work all the time when you want to have fun.”

As Ted was wiping Lily’s tears he gave the before mentioned breasts of Lily a look. Now he couldn’t really blame anyone except Marshall. He had a treasure of a wife and just let it go. Didn’t he know what a good grab he made? The guy Lily made out with was not to blame. He just took a golden opportunity. And Lily had all the right to feel underappreciated. If she gives something into their lives she should expect her companion to give it back. And if that doesn’t happen she will get it from other sources which is her right as human. Lily noticed where Ted’s eyes were pointing to. She enlightened her tear soaked face with a little smile.

“See why I had no choice? He can’t just leave this be.”

Ted couldn’t even lift his eyes from the beauty of Lily’s tits now. Still looking at them he said: “Yes, you’re right. By the way: the deal, you offered still stands, right?”

Lily smiled even brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted left all bad thoughts behind as he quickly ripped of his shirt and then Lily’s top. He kissed her wildly as they went with their bodies hugged into each other into Marshall’s and Lily’s bedroom. He tried not to think about what was happening to Lily’s and Marshall’s marriage and what he was doing to the gang as a whole. As they were approaching the bedroom Lily opened Ted’s jeans and pulled them down. They were now in the bedroom. Ted took down his boxer shorts and Lily smiled looking at Ted’s above average sized dick. For one moment he thought he saw a doubt in Lily’s eyes. She looked sad. She seemed to be doubting this. She was thinking about herself ruining her relationship with Marshall. Was she ruining Ted too right now? Was it really Marshall’s fault that she didn’t get enough in their relationship? He was trying his hardest to bring money home for a possible future family and she was ruining that future. Ted also had some thoughts:

Marshall is supposed to be doing this. This is Marshall’s wife. I’m single handedly ruining entire marriages here.

Both of them quickly banished these thoughts from their heads as Lily took Ted’s dick into her hands. The sex was destroying their mental capabilities. As they became animals not thinking about friends or consequences but only about sex and only about the moment. And they were going to completely give themselves up for this moment, this day, this sex, completely blocking out everything else. As it was rock hard Lily took the cock into her mouth. The way she sucked on it made Ted feel incredible. It felt like she had a major in blowjobs. She was so good that Ted had to stop in order to not finish too early.

They always knew what they were going to do next without talking. Lily took the cock out of her mouth and went towards the bed, having Ted sit by the side and giving him her pussy to drink from. He passionately sucked out the juice from Lily’s pussy. Lily screamed “YES, TED, JUST LIKE THAT, AAHHH!” Maybe it was just the new experience but she felt like Ted ate her pussy better than anyone before. Better than the guy from last night and better than Marshall. He was just so good. She wondered how Robin could possibly have let go of this amazing mouth. Ted was putting all of his energy in sucking Lily’s tasteful love juice out of her lips. He licked and sucked like there was no tomorrow. Lily screamed like crazy nearing her orgasm. Now any negative thoughts about Marshall or anything else stopping these two from having an endless two person orgy not even neared their head with their desire for pleasure completely blocking them out. Lily came in screams audible probably down the street. 

Ted stood up and laid on the bed.

“That was really good, Ted. I’ll make sure you’ll get that back.”

Ted left out a sigh as Lily put the dick in her pussy, climbing on top of Ted. As she started to ride Ted faster and faster, pleasure started to climb up Lily’s body again. Now any sense of anything other than sexual pleasure was gone in the two lovers. Ted coming here originally to warn Marshall, being really mad at Lily, he was slowly convinced by Lily that enjoying the moment was more important than anything. He did not know what would come next, if he could ever talk to Marshall again with a straight face.

“If I knew you were this good, I would have done this much sooner, Mosby”, Lily said, letting out a scream of joy every two words. The dick was penetrating her pussy so good. While she already came when Ted was sucking her pussy, she couldn’t even remember when Marshall last made her cum. Sex became so meaningless. Ted was also missing this excitement. It had been at least three months since his last rendezvous. The way Lily’s pussy played around his dick he couldn’t help but let out a sigh again. Lily came down for Ted to suck on her tits like a hanging fruit. As Ted felt more and more pleasure he also knew what was waiting inside to come out.

“Lily, I’m getting close”, he managed to say with some difficulties.

“Alright, please do it in me, Ted, its fine in on birth control.”

“Okay, here we go!”

As they both came, immense waves of pleasure released in both of their bodies, with waves of cum simultaneously going from Ted’s into Lily’s body. They were having the best time of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock.

Ted stopped. What was that?

Knock.

Lily opened her eyes. What was that?

Knock.

“Hey Lily, I’m back, you’re in here?”

Nobody said anything. Marshall opened the door with Lily still sitting on Ted’s body.

“What the fuck.”

“Marshall… ”, Lily said near tears.

“…we can explain”, Ted finished the sentence which had less truth in it than the original thought that Lily and Ted were going to get away with this. The next thing that happened was a smash of the door with the shockwave hitting Lily’s and Ted’s ears like thousand fists. It was this moment and this sound that also had their thoughts and their common sense coming back to their heads. They could suddenly think again. Suddenly the thoughts about consequences came back as the one beautiful moment ended. One beautiful moment followed by thousands of horrible moments which would follow them to the grave. Ted was back to what he thought when he came to this house. He thought that Lily was in the wrong and that he needed to save Marshall, but now he was also in the wrong. He and Lily had betrayed Marshall.

Epilogue:

Ten years later

Marshall entered the flat. Lisa was sitting on the couch. He quickly went to the bedroom. Whenever he approached this room, felt like a stab from the back. When he opened the door he could still see the scene from roughly ten years ago. Lily sitting on top of Ted. The day that ruined their lives. Lily and Marshall had broken up shortly after this and even though Barney was congratulating him, Ted felt terrible. Lily and Ted moved to different cities after a time with their friendships inside the gang already breaking up. Two years ago Marshall met Lisa. He was in love again. As he went to the shelf, he tried not to think of his former best friends and when he pulled the ring out of the sock he had banished them from his head. He smiled as he put the ring behind his back and went towards Lisa.


End file.
